dndadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hesitant Blade of Amn: Chapter 2
“''After yet another encounter with the shadow thieves, I directed the Maztechian slave and the winged elf out of Amn and away from its dangers. Watching them leave was disheartening, for it brought me back to a time when I lost my home, as the winged elf did his. That night I dreamt of my arrival to the town of Athkatla, the capital of Amn. '' The sun was setting, the water was calm, and I felt at home among the waves gently churning against the vessel. It had just been a couple weeks since me and Duran left Calimshan, and, being the dwarf he is, Duran was getting quite sick of the ocean. We were running low on supplies, and although I dreaded the idea of leaving the sea, the place I call home, I knew that we needed to dock. We caught site of a vast metropolis on the coast. There we landed in its harbor and set out to explore the numerous amounts of markets in the square, however our shopping spree was far from ordinary. A man dressed in a black cloak approached me and challenged me to a duel of blades. Of course, I accepted, for I always love a good sparring match. The man was very skilled in combat, but he held his weapon clumsily and I was able to disarm him, ending the duel. He clapped delightfully and told me that I passed my test, and, as he said this, several more figures wrapped in dark cloaks stepped from the shadows. This, my friend, was my first encounter with the shadow thieves.” '– Hector’s Monologue Hammer 2 of 1482 DR ' Hector casually walks through the market of Purskul, a metropolis just off of Crimmor. He unloads his pack and sells to a vendor several different items and trinkets he has collected throughout is journey, among these is an adorned longsword of masterwork craftsmanship. “That’s quite a sword,” a mysterious figure says nonchalantly approaching Hector, lazily picking up wares as he passes them, only the set them back down without interest. The man looks like a normal bond haired human, however a striking and most unusual feature he possesses is the pentagram engraved on his brow. “Yes it is, but it was too heavy for my liking. Although I imagine that’s not the reason you approached me, “Hector says narrowing his eyes. The figure lets out a slight chuckle. “Oh, if only. You’re not from around here are you?” “My home was lost some time ago. I simply wander, looking for a new one.” “I see. You’re another lost soul. Where exactly was you’re home?” Hector averts his eyes, and the stranger is unaware of the emotions his question elicits from Hector. Hector lets a couple moments pass and leans against a post behind him. “It is very far from here. I don’t like to talk about it. “ “Very well, what is it you seek here? “I am restocking on supplies. I don’t exactly know where I am going though.” The man moves very close to Hector and brushes against his ear whispering, “There is someone else here of great power.” Hector takes a step back. “And why do you tell me this?” “I’m not sure. I am drawn to the power within you, but you don’t seem to be one of them.” Hector’s puzzled gaze is redirected from his new acquaintance to a voice calling behind him. “So, you’re from another world too?” A strange elf and Halfling approach. “Well, you’re not the only one, “ the elf says bowing low, his long flowing robes, similar to Calimshan’s style, brushing the ground lightly. “My amulet detects outsiders, and you are not native.” The swashbuckler looks hesitantly at the elf and replies “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Then he clumsily adds “I think you’re amulet is defective.” “It has not failed me yet, good sir.” “Whatever, I need to hit the road.” Hector turns around abruptly and continues down a street, attempting to evade the strange characters that he has encountered. However, he gets but a few feet when a woman with glowing yellow eyes steps in front of him. She smiles wickedly, showing a set of fangs, and Hector notices that her chest does not rise and fall with breath. He turns his head around and sees that 3 more creatures approach, each from a different street leading into the market square. He also notices that the crowds have dispersed save his three acquaintances from earlier. The Halfling, elf, and human all take up arms against a different opponent. Hector speaks up to warn his new comrades. “They are vampires. Filthy spawn created by the shadow thieves. “He then unbelts a handaxe slung along his lower back. This weapon he favors just as much as the scimitar, for it is light and easy to wield. Also, Hector’s precision makes the handaxe, an armament capable of delivering devastating critical blows, a very dangerous weapon. He holds it backhand, and lets the shaft rest along the course of his forearm. Then the silent streets reverberate with the sound of battle, steel on steel. The vampires thrash out with longswords. Hector faces off against his oppenent. The creature’s unnatural speed makes her an even match for hector’s, however her skill does not match his. He makes a series of elaborate feints, tossing his handaxe from one hand to the other, twirling it from backhand to front hand. The weapon seems to spend as much time in the air as it does in his grasp. Hector’s fighting style leaves the Vampire confused and unable to react to his blows, but that does not stop the vampire’s thickened skin from deflecting each and every one of Hector’s attacks. Chapter Not Yet Completed